


Why do you care?

by Finska



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, I Tried, Kris was a bit of a dick, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, TaoRis - Freeform, also a bit of crying, but Tao forgives him, but here you go y'all, english is not my first language, kinda angst but not much, not sure if it's good, or an attempt of writing smut, so sorry for all the typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finska/pseuds/Finska
Summary: '"Kris watched as Tao put his head between his knees and groaned in pain and felt his heart shatter, here he was with his former friend who was in pain, he wanted to comfort the boy but didn’t know if he was allowed, they hadn’t separated in the best terms afterall.But with Tao looking so small and vulnerable, he couldn’t help it and took the youngers head between his hands wich made Tao flinch"Tao and Kris meet again after all these years at the MAMAs





	Why do you care?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so this is my first fanfic in the fandom and in general. I tried my best and hope that you guys enjoy it! Please leave critism and your opinions on the comment box!

The show was blasting on full boom at the Mnet Music Asian Awards, otherwise known as MAMA . Fans were screaming and dancing enthusiactly through out the whole show.  
Zitao was sitting by his table, a bit bored and with his managers, he was tired and had a headache and wanted to leave, but unfortunately the award he had been nominated to, still hadn’t been presented, so here he was, dying out of boredom and hurting allover. He knew he should be grateful, his fans were cheering for him and his songs were finally being recgonised because of his talent and not because he was just a ex-member of Exo, but he was just so tired. 

”Zitao, hey, buddy I know you’re tired but the cameramen are coming this way”, one of his managers nudged him on his side and he sat up straighter. He looked at the staff who were making their way towards his table and mentally sighed. He blasted on a smile on his face and turned to the main stage to watch the next performance. He saw the familiar silhouettes of his former members and a genuine smile rose to his lips. Allthough he had left Exo because of the treatment of S.M he still cared for his members, all of them, so he was happy seeing that Exo were gaining popularity allover the world, they deserved it, maybe he’ll text them after the show and they could meet up. The song started and the crowd went wild, the familiar fanchant but with fewer names brought happy memories to Tao as he danced a bit for the cameras, the screams went louder as he was shown on the screens. 

With a chuckle he leaned against the sofa again, closing his eyes for a moment in pain as a new wawe of pain rolled trough him, his head was throbbing so hard from the bright lights. God, he felt like throwing up.  
”Gege, i’m going to go to the bathroom for a moment ” He said as he leaned his head to his manages shoulder who simply nodded and nudged his head against Taos to comfort the boy.  
”Okay, do you want me to come with you?” his manager asked softly. Tao shook his head and gave a disagreeing grunt. His manager nodded and sighed, the boy was just so stubborn, he could see that Tao was not feeling well and wanted nothing more than to leave, but because of the award they couldn’t.  
”Okay, go, I’ll wait here, take your phone with you and if anything happens, call me” Tao nodded and rose slowly from his seat. He put on his best smile and walked towards the bathrooms, on his way many new artist bowed at him out of respect and he bowed back, it caused him to feel nauseous and he wanted to cry, why out off all the days that he could get sick, it had to be this one? 

He hurriedly and a bit shaken made his way closer to the bathrooms and nearly cried in relief when he saw the doors. He made his way to the doors when he felt himself slam to something, or rather someone with a force that knocked him down. A pained shout left his lips and the pain from the impact left him seeing white for a moment. He could feel the nausea making its way up and swallowed it down with a pained grunt. 

”Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I just ran into you, are you okay? Do you need any hel-… Zitao?” a somewhat familiar voice next to Tao spoke with a hint of panic on their tone. Tao groaned and slowly rose his head to the voice.  
”I’m fine, i just need to go to the bathr- Kris?” in front of Tao stood his ex-member. Kris had changed his hair from the last time he had seen him, but the dark brown eyes and cold but a kind face was still the same. 

Kris stood crouched next to his ex-member Zitao, whom he had literally run into.  
Tao looked to be in pain as he laid on the floor for a moment with his eyes closed before he rose his head and their gazes met. Tao looked with him with wide eyes as he realised that it was him.  
”Yeah, are you okay, did anything break?” Kris asked with a tad of akwardness but mostly concern for the younger one. He looked at the boy from his head to his feet to check for injuries, when the younger one suddenly jumped up from the floor.  
”No no no, I-i’m okay, I’m just going to keep going” Tao mumbled and tried to take a step forward but felt his knees fail him and closed his eyes to prepare for the fall, luckily Kris caught him just in time.

”Woah, you aren’t fine, come on lets get you to the bathroom” Kris caught Tao when he was about to fall again and slided an arm to his waist for support, and began walking the younger one to the bathroom.  
”Why do you care?” slipped out of Taos mouth before he could even realise it, it made them both freeze for a moment but then Kris shrugged and continued their trip.  
”Because I do”, Kris said when he finally made his way to the bathroom door and pushed Tao inside. Inside the bathroom was a simple toilet and a sink, he pushed Tao to sit on the toilet and kneeled in front of him.  
”Okay, tell me what hurts”, Kris demanded, slipping into his old leader voice.  
Tao just looked at Kris for what felt for minutes and eventually sighed.  
”My heads been killing me since this morning.” Kris nodded at the information and reached to his pocket and pulled out painkillers, he held one up for Tao.  
Tao took it and popped it into his mouth, and swallowed it with difficulty. 

Kris watched as Tao put his head between his knees and groaned in pain and felt his heart shatter, here he was with his former friend who was in pain, he wanted to comfort the boy but didn’t know if he was allowed, they hadn’t separated in the best terms afterall.  
But with Tao looking so small and vulnerable, he couldn’t help it and took the youngers head between his hands wich made Tao flinch.  
”What are you doing?” Tao asked in confusion as he looked straight into Yifans eyes.  
”Zitao… I really do care about you, so why are you here and not at home resting?” Kris asked as he wiped away a tear on Taos cheek. He could see the confusion in Taos face and understood him in a way, they hadn’t talked in a few years, hell, Kris had even ignored the calls that Tao made to him in the beginning. 

”… I’m nominated for an award but they will present it at the end of the night, so I need to be here until then”,Tao tore his gaze to the floor and answered quietly. What the actual fuck was going on, Tao thought. He hadn’t talked to the man who had ignored his calls until he stopped calling, and now he was kneeling in front of him and trying to comfort him?  
Tao felt the hands move from his face to his neck and they gave a small squeeze. It made his heart flutter, god, he had missed this, he had missed Kris, but he knew that after this the older man would be back to ignoring him. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he tought of Kris ignoring him once again. 

”Hey hey, Tao, it’s gonna be okay, lets get you back to your manager, I’ll tell them to take you home, if you win they can receive the award for you” ,Kris spoke softly when he saw tears sliding down on Taos cheeks, but Tao shook his head and suddenly hugged him. Before he could even react Tao was crying on his shoulder.  
”No, don’t leave me again, I-i know a-after this you’ll just i-ignore me again”, Tao sobbed and for the second time today, Kris felt his heart break. He put his arms around Tao and hugged him to his chest, even though the angle was a bit difficult with him kneeling and Tao still sitting on the toilet, but he didn’t care. Kris whispered soothing words to Taos ear and stroked his back.

”No Zitao, I’m sorry, I’ve been such an asshole, its okay, I won’t ignore you again”, Kris said and hugged Tao even harder to his chest. Tao just sobbed harder and leaned into the hug.  
”Gege, don’t leave me please”, Kris sighed and made a plan, he had already won the award he had been nominated and basically could leave, but his managers wouldn’t like the idea, but at the moment with Tao crying in his chest he couldn’t care less.  
”Tao, where is your seat, obviously we can’t let the cameramen see you in this state, you stay here I’ll go tell them that I willtake you home”, Kris asked the boy who lifted his head and looked into his eyes  
”No, don’t, I’ll call them” ,Tao said and let go of Kris. 

Tao took his phone from his pocket and dialed his managers number. It only rang 2 times and his manager picked up.  
”Zitao, are you okay, what happened, where are you?” His manager asked with panic in his voice. Tao sniffled and explained the situation while Kris stood up and put a hand on Taos shoulder. Taos manager agreed to him going home with a sigh and asked he Tao wanted him to get him.  
”No gege, it’s okay, I have Kris with me” Tao said and his manager agreed.  
”Just be careful okay Tao, I’ll call you in the morning” His manager said and after Tao agreed he ended the phone call.  
”Is everything set?” Kris asked as he took a hold of Tao waist when the younger one stood up.  
Tao nodded and the two the began walking to the backdoor of the event. A few camera snaps were heard there and then but mostly their trip was uninterupted. When they made it to the cars, Kris helped Tao to the front seat and went to sit on the driver seat.  
”Where do you live nowdays?” Kris asked and Tao gave him the address and the rest of the trip was droven in silence. 

Tao watched as Kris parked his car into Taos driveway. Tao sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the carseat. 

”Okay let’s go inside” Kris said and unbuckled his seatbelt. Tao nodded and got out of the car. They walked to the front door in silence, Tao unlocked it and stepped inside, the only sound from the house, was the door closing after Yifan. They took off their shoes and jackets, and Tao made his way to the kitchen with Kris following him quietly.  
”Are you going to stay the night?” Tao asked softly as he turned to face Kris.  
”...Is it okay if i stay?” Kris asked with a small voice wich suprised Tao, Kris had always been the strong and manly, but seeing him there with his eyes on the floor and a small voice made Tao giggle a bit but quickly slammed a hand on his mouth.  
”You can, I have a quest room, you can sleep in there” Tao said and cursed at himself mentally when he felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. Kris nodded his head and felt a smile tug on his lips at Taos cute embarrased act.

”Okay, thank you” Kris said and smiled at Tao who nodded and turned to his fridge.  
”Do you want anything to eat? I’m going to shower so you can just take anything you want fro, the fridge” Tao said while he looked at the fridge. He had some leftover pizza and protein shakes, he needed to go to store, maybe his manager could bring something?  
”Sure I’ll eat but, can you show me to the guestroom first?” Kris asked as he looked at Tao who closed the fridge while nodding. Tao walked out of the kitchen and Kris followed him.

The room was simple, with a bed in the corner of the room and a table in the other, a few chairs here and there and pictures of Tao and his friends, including pictures from his Exo times hang on the walls, it brought a smile on Yifans lips again, so the boy hadn’t changed. When they were in Exo, Taos room was filled with photos of them and his other friends. Kris had once asked Tao why did he frame so many pictures? Tao had just shrugged and said he wanted to cherish the memories he made, so why wouldn’t he?  
”Hah, I remember this one, we were on Japan at the time, right?” Yifan laughed when he saw a photo of him and Tao and Yixing, they were all posing like dummies with smiles on their faces. 

Tao chuckled and made his way to Kris to see the photo.  
”Yeah, Jongdae was so pissed cause we knocked down his ramen” Tao said with a smile.  
”He was, but overall it was a fun night” Kris said and turned his gaze to the boy next to him. 

”My room is just down the hall, eat what you want, I’ll go to the shower now” Tao said and left the room.  
Kris plopped down to the bed and took his phone out of his pocket and saw the messages that his manager had sent him and frowned. He sent a short text and told him the situation. He took of his blaiser and dresspants so he was only on his boxers and t-shirt and made his way back to the kitchen to eat. He felt his phone ringing in his hand and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

”Yifan, you can’t just leave the MAMA when you feel like it, you were supposed to go to the afterparty, what do you plan to tell the CEO” His manages tired voice rang from the phone. Yifan cringed and sighed.  
”I ran in to Tao in the bathroom, he needed help so I drove him home” His manager was quiet for a while and then he heard a groan.  
”So you drove him home, why aren’t you back here then hmm? I swear to god because of you I’ll get gray hairs” His manager said with a tint of annoyance in his voice and Yifan felt a bit guilty, but he had to help Tao.  
”I can’t just leave him, I’m staying the night here just to check on him” Kris explained and had finally made it to the frigde, he took out the leftover pizza and listened to his managers complains about him being a bit of a brat and that his boss was not going to be happy about how the night turned out but after a while he lost focus on the phone call.  
”Gege, you still haven’t eaten?” A voice broke Kris aways from his thoughts, Tao stood in front Kris with nothing but a towel on his hips, water still dripping from his hair to his toned body. Tao had obliviosly gained some muscle and had done some basic training, his dark skin glistened in the kitchen light and it made Yifans throat tighten when inapproriate thoughts filled his head.  
”Yifan?” Tao asked in a concerned voice that snapped Kris out of his trance. Kris cleared his throat and looked away while he felt his cheeks burning and quickly hung up the phone call with his manager withouth even saying goodbye.  
”No, I ate some pizza, are you done showering?” Kris mumbled and mentally slapped himself, Tao was standing infront of him in a towel, obliviously he was done showering.  
”Yeah, do you want to?” Tao asked and made a hand gesture to his middle.

”W-what?” Kris asked panickedly and Tao raised his eyebrows at the man.  
”To shower? You still have makeup on” Tao said and looked at Kris, he was a bit red on the face and seemed to be very on the edge.  
”Are you okay gege, you seem tense. Do you want me to help? ” Tao said after a moment of silence and moved behind Kris.  
”Wait you dont hav-” Kris began saying but the hand on his shoulders gave him a squeeze and he shut his mouth. Delicate hand moved on his neck and shoulders and he gave a small groan, Tao had always been good at making him feel good and at home.  
”Is this okay, does it feel good?” Kris only nodded and then he felt Taos chest press to his back and groaned again. God Taos hands and his chest pressed against his back made him want to feel more of Taos body, made him want to do things with that body. 

”Tao” Yifans voice boomed and suddenly there was lips against Taos. Tao took a few suprised steps back until his back hit the fridge.  
”K-kris what ar-” But the sentence was silenced by the same lips again, this time a bit rougher than the first and Tao soon forgot what he was thinking and melted into the kiss. Their teeth clashed but it was soon forgotten when Kris bit Taos lower lip, asking for permission wich Tao eargerly gave and opened his mouth. Kris explored Taos mouth and and moaned at the sensation, Tao felt so good. He tangled his hands into Taos freshly washed hair and tugged a bit as he remembered that Tao liked it, afterall this wasn’t the first time they had something like this, they were horny teenagers back then, but this time it felt more intimate, more intense. As they pulled off to breath Kris attacked Taos neck, moving his hand from the youngers hair to his hips.

”Kris” Tao moaned when he felt hands on his hips. Kris was kissing and sucking on his neck dragging his mouth slowly lower and lower.  
”Zitao, god, I missed you” Kris said against his chest and Tao felt his heart jump.  
”Kris, oh god, I missed you too” Tao said and dragged Kris back up again for a kiss. This time it was tender and soft, like they had all the time in the world.  
”Please don’t ignore again” Tao whispered as they broke the kiss. Kris looked into Taos eyes and nodded.  
”No, never again, I’m so sorry Zitao” he said and kissed the boy again. It started slow like the kiss before, but soon Kris deepened the kiss and dragged his hands up and down Taos back.  
Tao moaned into the kiss and broke it. Kris took a step back and admired the boy. Tao looked like a mess, his hair was now tangled and his lips red and swollen from the kissing, on his neck a beautiful trail of kissmarks, a few even on his chest.  
” You look so good baby, so beautiful” Kris leaned to whisper into Taos ear and bit the lobe slightly. Tao panted and locked his eyes with Kris. Taos eyes were hooded and darkened with lust and wich made Kris even more turned on.  
”Should we get rid of this hmm?” Kris asked with voice full of lust and took a hold of the towel that was still on Taos hips. Tao smirked at Kris and arched his back and Kris slipped to towel off to the floor.  
”What are you smirking at?” Kris asked in amusement and slipped his arms behing Taos neck. Tao laughed and brushed their noses together  
”Well if I had known that my body was that appealing to you, I could’ve invited you to the shower with me” Kris chuckled and gave Taos lips a small peck.  
”Oh is that so?” Kris asked teasingly and slided his hand back on Taos ass.  
”Y-yeah” Tao said breathlesly as Kris shamelessly groped his ass and nosed his neck

”Well, maybe we could have round two in there after this” Kris said and dropped on his knees straight in front of Taos half hard dick and licked his lips. Kris took his sweet time teasing Tao, kissing his inner thighs and the tip of his dick.  
”Yifan.. please ” After hearing Taos plead Kris smirked and locked his eyes with Taos  
”Please what Zitao?” Kris asked in a husky voice and his eyes were darkned with lust.  
”Please, touch me” a small whine left Taos lips that soon turned into a moan when Kris took him into his mouth. Kris soon found a steady pace of popping his head up and down, sometimes giving a long lick on the side of Taos dick, wich drove Tao mad.  
Tao closed his eyes took a tight grip in Kris’ hair and tried to control his hips from bucking into the olders mouth. God, he felt so good, a warm mouth around his length, Kris’ mouth. 

”Oh god, Yifan feels so good” Tao groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips into Kris’ mouth. Kris gagged and felt tears from in his eyes, but tried to relax his throat.  
”OH! Kris i’m so s-sorry i di-” Tao tried to say but it cut off when Kris took his whole lenght in his mouth and leaned forward so his nose was pressed into Taos pubic hair and swallowed.  
”O-oh fuck that’s so hot” Tao moaned and felt his stomach flooding with a familiar feeling.  
”Yifan...fuck i’m close” Tao croaked out and Kris suddenly pulled off with a pop.  
Tao whined at the lost contact but after seeing Kris’ hungry eyes he felt a shiver run down his body. Kris stood up and pulled Tao into a hungry kiss, their teeth clanked and it was way too spit filled but they didn’t care.  
”Where’s the lube” Kris asked when he broke the kiss, Tao whimpered at the voice because it was so demanding and husky, and it made him weak.  
”T-theres some at the counter in the hallway” Tao said and watched as Kris smirked.  
”Don’t move and do not touch yourself, is that clear Zitao?” Kris said and Tao felt his knees go weak at the demanding voice.  
”Y-yes” Tao moaned, Kris nodded and left to retrieve the lube from the hallway. Tao buzzed at excitement at what was yet to come, from all of the Exo members, Kris had always been a bit rough, and Tao loved it. 

 

Kris soon came back with a small bottle and a condom and stopped to admire Tao once again, the younger one was leaning in to the kitchen counter and looked absolutely beautiful, his body covered with red and purple hickies, hickies that Kris made, Taos face was flushed red and eyes slightly open in a haze wacthing Kris, his lip between his teeth. His dick was fully hard and red, the tip leaking with precum. 

Kris smirked and closed the distance between them.  
”Good boy” Kris whispered into Taos ear and nibled it. Tao shivered at the compliment and placed his hand on Kris’ shoulders. Kris squezed lube to his fingers and warmed up the substance with his fingers first and then began massaging around Taos rim slowly, using the tip of his finger in to tease the boy. Tao whined at teasing and pushed his ass to Kris’ finger.  
”Well, someones earger” Kris laughed and recieved a glare from Tao  
”Just shut up and don’t tease me” Tao mumbled and turned his glare to the floor.  
Kris chuckled and finally pushed his finger past Taos rim and searched the bundle of nerves that made Tao scream out, after a while he added a another finger and soon after that a third finger was added. Tao became a whimpering mess and he fucked back to Kris’ fingers.  
”Yifan, yeah right t-there” Tao moaned loudly when Kris fingered him open. 

Kris grunted and suddenly manhadled Tao to lay on the kitchen table.  
”Seriously, we’re going to do it here?” Tao huffed a laugh and Kris shrugged.  
”I would carry you to the bed, but I have to sleep there and I’m going to come in my pants soon if I don’t get to fuck you soon, and wouldn’t that be embarassing?” Kris said and took his clothes off quickly.  
Tao laughed out loud at the statement and pushed himself to his elbows.  
”Are you clean?” Tao asked as he saw the condom in Yifans hand.  
”Yeah, are you?” Kris asked as he turned his attention to Tao.  
Tao nodded and felt a new wawe of arousal hit him.

”Leave the condom out of this, I want to feel you, want you to cum inside me” Tao said and Kris let the condom drop from his hands and leaned down to Tao and hungrily kissed him.  
”Fuck Tao, you’re going to be death of me” Kris groaned as he broke the kiss. Kris lubed up his dick and dragged Tao to the edge of the table. Tao lifted his feet up so Kris had better access. Kris guided the tip of his dick to Taos entrance and slowly pushed in until he was completely inside of Zitao. Tao gave a small moan at the feeling of being full and dropped his head back to the table. 

”Move” At Taos word Kris draw his dick back so the tip was only inside of Tao, and thrusted into the younger one hard. Tao mewled at the sensation, the tip of Kris’ dick hitting his prostate just right. Kris noticed the reactiong and angled his thrusts to hit Tao prostate.  
”OH, oh oh, yes ” Tao moaned and reached a hand for his own dick but Kris hit his hand away.  
”tch tch, you’re going to cum untouched. Just from me doing you, is that clear Tao? ” Kris growled and gave an especially hard thrust. Taos face morphed from confusion to a face of pure pleasure and he gave a long, high pitched moan. The room was filled with the sound of skin clapping against skin and pleasurable moans and groans. 

Tao was in so much pleasure, his toes curling and body feeling like he was floating, Kris was hitting his prostate straing on at every thrust.  
”yifanyifanyifanyIFAN, of fuuck” Tao mewled when Kris leaned to bite his neck.  
”Does it feel good?” Kris groaned and licked Taos neck, Tao could only moan at the response because of the pleasure  
”Do you like when i use you like this huh? Looking so pretty and fuckable just for gege?” Kris asked with a low and lustfull voice and bit a another part of Taos neck.  
”Yes, fuck, I’m yours, just yours” Tao screeched when felt a hot feeling in his lower stomach.  
”Yifan, o-oh god, i-i’m going to c- ah” Tao felt tears form in his eyes from the pleasure and arched his back. Kris stilled his movements and wanted the picture of Tao laying on the kitchen table in so much pleasure with tears in his eyes and arched back to be forever attached to his brain.  
”Then cum” Kris commanded and thrusted harsly into the younger who screamed in pleasure as he cummed.  
Kris felt the tightness clenche around him and groaned, he was so close. 

Tao came down from his high and moaned at the over sensitivety when Kris harsly thrusted into him a couple of more times and then Tao felt a warm sticky substance fill his ass.  
”Zitao fuck” Tao giggled a bit at the wrecked voice of the older. Kris lowered his head to Taos shoulder and they stayed still for a while.

”Okay move, I can feel my cum starting to dry” Tao said with a hint of disgust in his voice and pushed Kris off of him  
Kris groaned and pulled out with Tao whining a little at the sensation.  
”Looks like you need another shower” Kris smirked when Tao stood up and he saw how cum dripped down on his thigh. Tao smacked the older in embarrasment and huffed.  
”I guess I do, care to join me?” Tao said and put his hands behind Yifans neck.  
”Well since you asked so nicely” Yifan smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment your opinion on the story and let me know if there are any typos, I'll try to fix them!  
> See you in the next fic!


End file.
